The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to selectively arranging optical media in a storage system.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media which is stored in the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, e.g., such as optical media which may include optical tape or discs.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the media. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise I/O stations at which media are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of media between data storage locations, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected media from the storage locations within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to the data storage drives by moving, for example, in the horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) directions.